houseetredesofredhillfandomcom-20200215-history
Part Three: The Gr8 Escape
At House Etredes Edwin is summoned to the hall by his father Einrich. Edwin walks in to see Lady Jeyne Clifton standing beside Einrich with a pleased look on her face. When Edwin asks what's going on, Einrich replies by saying that Edwin has been offered to wed Lady Rila, Jeyne's Daughter and heir to House Clifton. Awkwardly Edwin stands around like a numpty and (for some reason) refuses to agree with this request and even offers his own brother's hand in marriage instead of his own. Jeyne is furious that he would say such a thing and leaves the hall in a hurry leaving Edwin with his disappointed father. Einrich mentions that he thought Edwin would do the better thing and that he is dissapointed, but regardless they have work to do, and says that he is sending Edwin to House Devinn to bring them the news of their baby that's on the way through Shareen. Edwin will be leaving on the morrow and must prepare. As Edwin leaves the hall he is greeted by Ava Greenfield, who asks if he would like some company for his evening before he leaves. Sam gets super turned on by this and goes along with it. They set off the following day. On The Road Shareen cannot go herself as this late in to pregancy will surely be bad on her health. Reaper the shadow cat must stay behind also to comfort Hugo the bear cub and also he probably wouldn't be allowed in to someone else's house hold. Neil also heads off to Sarella to Old Town at the same time as the other group is leaving, and they mention that if they get the note translated, send it to House Devinn so they may see what it says. The journey takes about two and a half weeks, and near the end of their journey way in to the Riverlands, they stop at The Inn of the Kneeling Man. At the Inn they notice the arms of House Devinn, and man eating his lunch, two prostitutes giggling towards Erik and a girl on her own. Suspicious of the old man, Mattheus attempts to talk to him, but he just wants to be left alone to eat his porridge in peace the nosy bastard. Erik, in memory of his Horse Faced Bitch Wife, decides to go against the the wishes of the prostitutes despite Edwin's encouragement and refuses to sleep with them. However, they turn their attention to Mattheus, who goes along with it. Edwin decides to speak to the girl who mentions she's travelling around the area and mentions that House Devinn are honourable leaders and great people to live under. The bar keep ends up recognizing Glive as a singer, and as the room is quiet and boring, he asks him to lighten the mood by playing a song for the crowd. Glive happily see's this as a great opportunity to sing "The Mare's Last Stride" for the first time to everyone. Erik, furious at the sounds of the song, goes to punch Glive, and Glive holds his lute up to Erik to block the punch and ends up breaking it in the process. Edwin steps in to stop them from fighting and they head to bed. While everyone else is asleep, Mattheus attracts the girls to his room and after about 10 minutes, the girls sceram and run out of the room, after seeing the Mattheus is in fact, a Eunuch. THE NEXT DAY They awake! And they set off to head to House Devinn, and as it happens they see a soldier and ask if they can be escorted by him to House Devinn, at which he graciously accepts and on the way tells them stories of the wonderous House Devinn who do all they can for the smallfolk and do great wonders to the land. When they finally arrive they are stopped by the guards of Lighthallow, who mention that they are not allowed in without any weaponry, as Lord Gereth is currently paranoid of bandits sneaking in to the castle and hurting him. Despite Edwin trying to ask otherwise, they are asked to take it up with the Lord himself. As they enter the hall, they are greeted by Lord Gereth and Lady Eryn, who are quite elderly. Gereth has a bared sword across his legs and welcomes them to house. He however mentions that the area is suffering from quite a shortage of food recently, so they cannot supply them, so the group must head out on their own to grab something to eat, which they may do this evening. But other than that you may find your rooms and make yourself at home. Edwin is able to convince Gereth that they mean no harm and that they may keep their weapons during their stay, which they can collect when they head out for a hunt. When told of the pregnancy, the elderly couple are flattered and then ask the guards to escort them to their rooms. Erik and Edwin get medium sized rooms. Glive, Mattheus and Eyla get smaller rooms, similar to the size of a cell. Glive has no windows, Mattieus has a bed which looks to be fit for a child and Eyla finds a dirty plate of food and maggots underneath her bed. When they explore the house they hear even more of the many wonders of House Devinn, and of Sir Lewin Connington who is said to be nearly as big as The Mountain himself. Glive also comes across a child by the name of Kevan, who is son to the master of horse, Jaime. They say that they haven't been at House Devinn long, but that they are very wealthy, despite some of their money occasionally going missing. Hearing that Glive is going out hunting, Kevan takes this as an opportunity to ask him if he can get him some bugs while he is out hunting, and passes him a glass jar. THE HUNT FAM They head out on supplied horses looking for food, on their journey they first come across a knight who is patrolling the area around the house for House Devinn, who again speaks of the wonders of them and also points them in the direction of some fauna. He says that he thinks it's great that they're helping out The Devinn's! Glive is able to find the bugs for Kevan and keeps them in a jar to give to him later. The group eventually come across a clearing with a few lambs walking about. At first they miss a shot, and the lambs shit themselves and start to run. Then they shoot another and bring it down ez pz. Eyla also comes up with the idea to warg in to one and walk over to the group for slaughter. They do this the sick fucks. But they have some meat and some wool from the lambs to use at a later date. HOMETMIE When they get back home, they eat a great meal and then head to sleep. Glive gives Kevan the bugs which he is thrilled with and starts to do things with bugs that kids do to bugs and stuff. However that night Eyla has a greendream of a squirrel running along the ground, and a snake hissing behind some metal bars. WhAt CoUlD thIS MeaN!??!?! The next morning Glive receives the letters from a messenger and notices that the letters have already been opened. HOw StRange!? They read the letter as a group, and suddenly come to the realisation that House Devinn has been plotting for years to kill the heirs to House Etredes and take back their home that was once taken from them many years ago, even trying to use Naton Lugus to do this. HoW DesPIcabLE!!!! The group, in a panic try to leave, quietly without arising suspicion, only to find that the gates have been closed and their carriage is now missing. Something is wrong, the guard tells them to turn around and see the lord in the great hall. They get insantly panicky, and don't know what to do, there's too many to fight, and the great hall must be a trap!?!? Eyla decides to the sneak around the great hall in case anything bad happens, but she gets captured on the way. Erik and Glive head in to the great hall to see just Gereth and Eryn sitting in the hall quietly, inviting them in for breakfast. Mattheus and Edwin stand outside cornered by the guards. The group eventually surrender and are taken to seperate rooms from each other. Glive finds himself in what looks to be a storage room or something, with some win bottles on the floor, he has no choice but the drink them in a panic. He can see under the door a young child playing outside with bugs, and realises that it must be Kevan, he calls him over and asks Kevan to give him a hand, at which point Kevan unlocks the door for him and lets him out. Only to be intercepted by Jaime who mentions he's here to help and that he should get out of here, he's left horses for the group and that they must leave as soon as possible and he's going to look for the others. Erik realises he's in an old pantry looking room, and sees the hinges to the door have rusted, however he can hear a guard on the other side. Erik decides to charge at the door at full force, knocking it off it's hinges and throwing it in to the guard who is knocked in to the wall and had his neck broken. Jaime witnesses the whole thing in horror and tells Erik the same thing he told Glive. Eyla finds herself in a store room of some kind, she can sense animals nearby and tries to warg in to them, she becomes a doggo and sees a guard chilling at a table. She tries to get past the guard but he just kicks the doggo away. Eyla gives up and is eventually found by Jaime. Edwin is in a lord's cell, and does enough to convince the guard to let him free. He is that charming after all, the guard even helps him to escape. Wowee Mattheus finds himself in a small room. He sees a guard standing at the door and tries to get him to let him out, but the guard says that the only reason he'd open this door is if he were dying. So Mattheus tries his hardest to pretend he's having a stroke or something, and the guard comes in to see if he is okay. Mattheus grabs the keys from his belt, and quickly locks him in the room. Then finds Jaime to escape. Jaime says that he is happy to come with them back to House Etredes, and says that House Devinn have been planning an attack on their homeland for a long time and that they must head back as quick as they can. They get back in quick time, and when they arrive back at Copper Cullis, they hear that Lord Einrich has been killed and Lady Shareen is no where to be seen....